Premonitions
by Alice in Nightmareland
Summary: Eleanor has been given her lifetime dream opportunity. Plus, she gets to meet her lifetime hero... In the mean time, she keeps dreaming a weird but familiar dream. As familiar as the man in her dreams...
1. Chapter 1

**Premonitions (a Johnny Depp love story)**

Hey, this is my first story so don't be too harsh on me. Also, I'm Portuguese so if there is any mistakes or misspelling you know the reason (not that much of an excuse, though ^_^')

I just hope to have some fun writing this story about the sexiest man alive. Feel free to message me whenever! Ideas are more than welcome. I hope you like looong stories.

Hope you enjoy!

xoxo

Andreia

**Premonitions ( a Johnny Depp love story)**

Chapter 1: A new journey begins.

Oh my god! I'm gonna be late!", Eleanor panicked as she jumped out of her bed. The neon red lights on her alarm clock, on the nightstand next to her bed, read 9 a.m. "I only have about half an hour to get there. Better hurry up!", she thought to herself. She forgot to set her alarm clock for an hour earlier so she'd just freaked out when she realized she had overslept. Quickly, she got ready and hurried out of her apartment, without having breakfast.

Today was the day that her destiny was going to be defined. She had got a phone call just a few days before the big meeting she was now heading to, telling her Tim Burton was interested in having her in his next movie. She walked in a fast pace, watching as a big building, at which the meeting was being held, got closer. Luckily enough, she lived near downtown L.A so it took her about 15 minutes to get to the building. Panting from her race, she enters the tall building and immediately rushes to the elevator. She impatiently waits for a couple of people to get out of it and then gets inside. Pressing the button to the 10th floor, Eleanor suddenly feels a somehow familiar strong scent of coffee, cigarettes and man cologne. So familiar that it sends her mind straightly to the dream she had last night. The dream she's been having almost every night, for almost 2 years now. Once again, the vision of her laying on a big bed, with white, soft sheets. With her eyes closed, a small smile draws on her lips as she inhales that same strong, though lovely smell. A pair of strong arms are resting around her waist. 'I love you, Eleanor', a low, husky voice says in her ear. She turns to see a pair of beautiful eyes staring at her and that's when she wakes up. The sound of elevator doors opening sends the remembrance of her recurrent dream away. She walks outside and goes to the reception. The tall, dark haired women behind it asks her her name and then tells her to go to the first door on her left. She does as she's told and reaches the meeting room. A few people are already inside, around a table and talking when they notice her. She hesitantly steps inside.

'Miss Parker, I assume.', the man tells her. 'Yes', she nods. He presents himself as the movie's producer and motion her to have a seat. A few more people are presented to her and she's handed a script. It reads _Sinful_ by Tim Burton, on its cover. She grins at the director's name as it's been her favorite since childhood and now she gets the opportunity to be in one of his movies. She was nervous as it was her first big role on the big screen. She has been on another movies before, but so far it had been only small parts, nothing to get noticed for. She opens the script and quickly reads through it. The names Violet and Johnathan are continuously displayed across its pages. She's just trying to figure out what the plot is about when two figures entering the room caught her attention. A man with crazy hair and blue lensed glasses who was obviously Tim Burton and a younger guy with a black beanie. Eleanor's eyes widened as she realized who the guy in a beanie was. Was he going to be in the movie? She was about to be on the movie with Johnny Depp? She felt like acting like a fangirl over him but managed not to. She watched as Tim and Johnny took their seats. Tim, at the head of the table, turns to her. "Ah Miss Parker, is it?" he smiled slightly. "Mr. Burton, it's a great honor to meet you.", "It's Tim. And it's an honor to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you". Eleanor was a little admired by this. "Oh really?". "Yeah. Johnny was the one who told me about you. He's the responsible for you being here today, actually.", Tim explained, exchanging a look with Johnny. "Yeah, I saw you at The Pact. I thought you were great and told Tim about you.", Johnny said, timidly. Eleanor felt herself blush but flashed a thankful smile at Johnny.

Tim told her the objectives of that meeting and what he wanted her to do. She was going to play Violet Landbury, an English girl who meets Jonathan Laumont, a french paint artist with a dark secret. Eleanor and Johnny had to read some scenes from the script. After they finished reading, the entire room was silent. Everyone looked amazed.

"Wow, that was really impressive. You're gonna do a terrific Violet! Just like Johnny boy told me you'd be. That was all we need, thank you. See you in two weeks.", Tim gets up from his seat and extents a hand for Eleanor to shake. "Uh, thank you, Tim.- she awkwardly gets up and shakes Tim's hand- "See you too." She looks at Johnny one last time and smiles at him before she starts to walk out of the room. She's almost where the elevators are when she feels a hand grabbing her arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Premonitions (a Johnny Depp love story)**

**Chapter 2: A very special fan.**

Eleanor turned around and looked up only to find Johnny Depp's eyes looking down at her. She heldsback a shriek as fangirl mode started to threaten again, though she uncovered it with nervous a smirk. Smirking back, he intended to start a conversation with her but he just stood there, with his mouth opened, his hands on is jacket pockets, lost at words. God, how shy he could he be around new people, specially cute girls like Eleanor!

"Hey- he finally managed to say- you were awesome up there."

"Thank you. This means a lot to me. Thanks for putting me on a good word with Tim"

"Thank you for accepting being part of this new adventure. I, uh, was kind of afraid you wouldn't, you know?"

"Why would I not accept i? This is a dream come true and I had to be crazy to reject an opportunity like this!"

"Listen, do you have to be somewhere else? I was thinking maybe we, uh, could go to the Starbucks just down the street."

"Hmm, I guess we could go. I don't have to be anywhere until 6p.m for the rehearsal. Anyways, I haven't had breakfast yet. I overslept."

"Good. We better get going now. I'm in need of a large, black coffee,"- he says, putting on his shades and walking inside the elevator, with his co-star following behind. During the elevator ride, Eleanor didn't said a word. She was too starstruck to risk speaking with Johnny without swooning over him. She knew he wouldn't like if she did so she decided to stay shut, only speaking when spoken to. Johnny was silent as well, trying to stay awake, hiding his sleepy eyes behind his sunglasses.

Once they got in Starbucks, Johnny leads her to a quiet table near a window. As he sits, he takes off his beanie and passes a hand through his messy hair. Eleanor takes the chair in front of him and watches Johnny as he takes his sunglasses off, revealing such rather amazing eyes. He catches her staring into his eyes and she looks away. He smiles halfheartedly at the beautiful, talented woman in front of him while a waiter is waiting to take their order, without any of them noticed her arriving. Without even glancing at the menu displayed in front of him, he orders a large, black coffee and a blueberry muffin. After a moment reading the menu, Eleanor decides she's having a latte and a vanilla muffin. The waiter writes their orders on her little note pad and goes away. Eleanor wonders how the black short haired waiter has managed to remain calm with Johnny Depp in front of her.

"I come here a lot. Annabelle has probably grown old of me by now."- he laughs, seeing Eleanor's surprised expression.

"How did you..."

"How did I knew? Hell, it was written all over your face!"

"I could never get tired of having you coming here, Johnny"- the waiter approaches their table again, bringing them their orders.- "How's Vanessa doing?"

"She's fine... I guess. She's in France with our kids now."- he replies, hesitantly.

"Oh, so you're doing a new movie?"

"Yes. Another Burton movie."

"Cool. I have to go now. Let me know if you need anything, OK?"

Johnny nods and smiles at the girl before she's gone.

"So, Vanessa's not here at your LA house?"- Eleanor couldn't help her curiosity taking over.

"Uh, no. I'm here by myself. We're not together anymore..."- he says lowering his voice when he speaks the last part- "I need some time to think. She has cheated on me. I still love her, though..."- he finishes in a sad tone, a sad smile on his face.

"Oh... I'm really sorry to hear that. You two looked so happy, so perfect for each other... I would've never imagined that happening!- she says honestly. She always thought of Vanessa as Johnny's perfect match. She was never one of those fans who says Vanessa is a French bitch. And if Johnny was happy, she'd be happy too. Not anymore, though. Now she started to feel a hatred for Vanessa. How could she destroy what she had with Johnny and making him miserable?Eleanor could tell this by the sadness in his sweet voice. He took a sip on his black coffee before speaking again.

"Yeah... I could have never imagined that either.- he sighs sadly.- Oh well, I guess I'll survive." Eleanor could tell his effort for not look sad but not being successful. Trying to lighten up the mood, she decides to change the subject.

"So, how come you came across The Pact?"

"Well, a very good friend of mine saw it and and loved it. He told me about it and I decided I had to go check it out. I fell in love with your performance!I knew Tim was looking for an actress to play Violet though no one ever seemed good enough for it. The minute I saw you on stage I knew you were the one up for it. So, I asked the people of the company for some copies of other plays you've done and they gave me a couple of copies. I watched them over and over and then showed'em to Tim and he too, thought you were amazing and called you right away."

"That wasn't what the directors to whom I auditioned before thought. But thank you for seeing that in me."- she thanks him, slightly blushed, finishing her latte in an attempt to mask her pink cheeks. He sees it though and couldn't help but to giggle.

"I'm being honest, Eleanor. I see so much potential in you. I'm your fan now."

"Wow, my first fan is Johnny Depp! Thank you! I've been your fan for years."

***More like obsessed with him!*- **her mind shouted at her. In fact she has seen all his movies and owned almost all of them on DVD. She used to have her bedroom wall covered with posters with him on it. She had just took them off 'cause of her extremely jealous ex boyfriend, Daniel, had threatened her he'd broke up with her if she didn't put them away. Now they were over, she was considering the idea of putting them back on.

"Thank your amazing acting skills. And thank you for being my fan! Do you want an autograph?"

They were both amused with their chat till Johnny glances at the silver watch on his wrist and realizes he has to go.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry but I've got to get going, darling. I promised Tim I would hang with him."

"That's OK. I must get going now, too."

Johnny finishes his muffin and pays for everything. Eleanor walks him back to the building and says her goodbyes. Johnny hugs her before going inside to some brainstorming time with his director/friend. Too soon, Eleanor felt, he was releasing her from his arms. They share one last look before he goes into the building. She starts walking back to her place, thinking how lucky she was.

Later that day, on the backstage of the old theater, she tells her best friend, Ally, about her meeting and her breakfast with Johnny at Starbucks.

"He came to see The Pact?"- Ally asked, surprised.

"Apparently yes! That's how Tim got to see me act and called me for the reading session. Johnny says his my fan now."

"Oh my god! He sounds soooo dreamy, Ellie! I bet you were swooning and drooling over him all the time, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't! Really, it was all very casual. But inside I was dying to scream. I don't know how I managed to control myself."

They laughed and acted like the Deppheads they've always been for a while, then Ally did Eleanor's make up.

Eleanor sighed dreamily, just before going on stage, still not believing how someone's life can change its course in a couple of minutes. Thinking of Johnny's sincere eyes, she took the first steps into the stage, a smile still dancing on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Premonitions (a Johnny Depp love story)**

**Chapter three: A nice, little reunion**

In two weeks she had her last performance at The Pact. There already was another actress to replace her. Her colleagues and friends at the company threw her a goodbye party on her last day. Already missing the place and the people she shared 3 years of her career, she says her goodbys, ready for her new life.

A few days later she drove to Hollywood for an informal meeting with all the cast members and the crew. The day before she had the final tryouts of her character's wardrobe.

She parked her car next to a red, luxurious Lexus. A man in a fedora hat, a button down shirt and ripped jeans got out from the passenger seat and seeing her, he smiled. She recognized the man as being her co-star, Johnny Depp, and smiled too. He closed his car's door and walked to where Eleanor was parking her blue Mini Cooper. She got out of her car and closed the door.

"Hi Eleanor! How've you been?"- he greeted.

"Johnny! I'm great, but I'm starting to get nervous. How 'bout you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Filming with Tim always gets me in the merriest of the moods. Ready to meet everyone?"

"Yeah, I just hope they're as nice as they appear."

"And they are, trust me. Shall we get going?"

They start walking to the big warehouse on front of them, Eleanor following Johnny's lead, a nervousness building inside her as it got closer. A security guy at the door let them go inside. Eleanor had never been on a studio like that before and it seemed huge at her first sight. There was a big green screen and built in scenarios in which a few people were doing some final arrangements. Some steady cams were already in place. The director's and the producers' chairs were there as well. Johnny sees her directioning her look at the chairs and points to the chair next to the one that had his name on.

"See that chair next to mine? That's your chair, your name's on it."

"I get a chair? And next to yours?"- she inquires, looking dumbstruck.

"Yep, you do. You're a fucking movie star from now on. Better get used to that, baby. I so hate that status, you know?"

"I don't think I'm gonna like it either... Just thinking of the paparazzi wrecks my nerves!- she grimaced at that exact thought.

"Don't need to be thinking of that right now. Let's go."- he tries to take her mind of that kind of thought and leads her outside the studio. Everyone is under a big white tent, where tables with food and drinks were. She met and chatted with all the cast members including Keira Knightly, Christopher Walken, Alan Rickman and Jackson Rathbone, with Johnny never leaving her side. She got really impressed with Keira as she wasn't cocky, vain or arrogant as she's thought she was. She was nothing like her Elizabeth Swann character. She was really sweet and gracious.

Eleanor and Johnny were carelessly chatting with each other, sitting and eating from the plates in their laps when Tim Burton and Helena Bonham Carter arrived. Everyone looked at the pair and they greet everyone with a little wave of the hand and a few smiles. Later, Tim announced he's giving a short welcoming speech and everyone took a seat. Johnny, who was chatting animatedly with Alan Rickman and Christopher Walken, returns to his seat next to Eleanor's. Eleanor was again staring at Johnny for the millionth time that afternoon when he caught her. She briefly maintained the eye contact before looking away. She couldn't refrain herself from looking at him every now and them. He was being so nice with her and all that. The Depp effect hadn't left her senses when she hears a throat clearing sound. She woke up from her trance and turned to where the sound came from. Tim was starting his speech.

"Good afternoon, everyone. As y'all know I'm gonna be your director for the next 3 months in your life. I hope every single of you are as excited as I am with this movie. We've got a wonderful script and above all, a fantastic cast. We have a newbie in the biz, Eleanor Parker, our Violet Landbury. Though she may be a stranger to all this, she's no deprived of an enormous talent,natural instinct and amazing acting skills. She's been working with a semi-pro theater company and she has quit just to be a part of this. So, thank you, Eleanor!"

She got up from her seat and thanked Tim for his kind words and everyone clapped their hands enthusiastically.

"Thank y'all for coming. Please enjoy the rest of the afternoon and tomorrow be here at 9.30a.m for our first day of shooting."- Tim finished his speech.

Eleanor and Johnny spent sometime talking with Tim and Helena, mostly about funny situations during the shootings. Time fled and then it was time for everyone to leave. It was getting dark outside by then and the four of them were the last ones there. They said their good-byes and Eleanor and Johnny walked to their cars, which were parked next to one another.

"You were right, Johnny. Everyone's so nice."- she told him.

"I told you they were. Ready for the first day of shooting?"

"Yeah, I think I am. I'm gonna go through to tomorrow's scenes when I get home, though."

"If you need any help with it, I'm going to be here earlier tomorrow. Just look around for me and I'll help you."- he offered.

"OK, thanks. See you in the morning then."- she said, taking her place on the driver's seat.

"Bye"- he said, flashing her a toothy grin. She revved the engine and took off, watching through the mirror as he drove away.

Arriving at her small yet cozy apartment she fixed her dinner and ate by herself. She spent the rest of the evening reading the next day's scenes. None of them with Johnny, she noticed, but a few with Keira Knightly. At around midnight she began feeling sleepy and went to bed. Even if she fell asleep easily she spent a very agitated night, waking up several times until 8 a.m. That's when she has decided to wake up and went straight to the bath room, for a nice, awakening shower. At 8.30 she was already dressed in a red tube top and skinny jeans and a pair of Mary Janes, having breakfast. After that, she drove to the Hollywood, to the studio. While she parked her Mini Cooper she saw Johnny's car was there too. Entering the studio, she saw anyone besides some crew members but no sign of Johnny. She saw a door that had 'Actor's room' written on it and decided to go inside. There was a few couches around the room, some chairs and a flat screen. There was also a coffee machine, plastic cups and such and see went to make her self a cup of coffee. She sat in one of the couches with her coffee in one hand and her script on the other. She had studied her lines a couple of times when she noticed a male figure sitting next to her. She looked to her right and saw Johnny, with his ankle resting on his right knee and sipping on his coffee.

"So, you decided to come earlier, huh?"- he asked, pulling his pack of rolled cigarettes and his lighter from his jeans pocket.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep very well last night..."

"Really? Don't lose sleep over this, Eleanor. It's just a movie! I know this is your first big movie, being a Tim Burton film and all but... I felt that way when I was to shooting Edward Scissorhands, so I can relate to how you feel, but anyway, just relax and enjoy this."- he tried to make her feel more at ease.

"I'm trying, I really am. But this is just my first day here, and Tim is great and I still don't believe I'm your co-star!"

"My lovely character's other half, don't forget about it. That's enough to make you nervous, I know..."- he winked at her, a cocky grin on his face.- "Just kidding."

"Don't even remember me! That kiss scene... I don't wanna think about it!"- she blushed, hoping johnny hadn't noticed it.

"That's funny! Another girl would be happy with the idea of kissing me..."- he chuckled.

"I guess I'm not like the other girls. I've always tried to see you as more then just some Hollywood hunk. I'm happy enough for being in the same movie as you."- she smiled, honestly.

"Eventually, the day of our kissing scene will arrive and when it does, just get into character. That's what I always do."

"I know. That's why they always look so real."

"Yeah, just watch my previous love scenes. It'll be no different in this movie."

She knew it hadn't been like that with Winona, as she was his girlfriend by the time they were shooting Edward Scissorhands. But she'd be just one of his many other co-stars. She recalled her teenage days when she used to dream about being in a movie with him. Now she wished she hadn't have to kiss him, though. Not that she didn't want it, she was still very attracted to the man beside her, but times had changed. She was an adult and professional now and she was too afraid of ruining with her silly attraction. What if she couldn't keep in mind that was just a scene? She shook these thoughts away, as that same scene would only be shoot in a month, in Paris.

The two actors kept having a light conversation till the other actors started to arrive. Johnny excused himself to Tim's office and she went into the hair and make up room. A young female hairstylist did her hair and right after she was supposed to have her make-up done but no signs of the girl who was supposed to do such. She got into her character's costume and when she got back to the make-up the make-up artist was still missing. Tim entered the room and told his actors in the room that they would have to cancel that day's shootings cause the responsible for their make-up had call. She had broken a leg and she couldn't work and that's when Eleanor remembers her friend Ally is a make-up artist.

"Oh Tim, maybe I can call my best friend, Ally. She's been doing my make-up and characterization for the 3 year I've been working at the theater company."

"If you'd be so kind, Eleanor. You just saved us from a lot of trouble we don't need right now! You think she can come right away?"

"I think so. Let me just call her.". She pulls her cell phone out of her purse and dials Ally's number.

"Hey Ally, I've a nice job offer to you"

"You do? What kind of a job?"

"OK, don't freak out but there's a make-up artist position, just waiting for you, right hereat _Sinful_. All you gotta do is to show up here, fast as we can. Our assigned make-up girl just broke a leg."

"Oh my frigging God! I get to do Johnny Depp's make-up?

"Yeah, and all the cast make-ups too."

" Fuck yeah, I'm so gonna be there as fast as I could!"

She gave her friend's the studio's address and told Tim that Ally was on her way. Eleanor was glad to have her BFF working there with her. They'd get to be with each other every day and just hang out sometimes.

About 20 minutes later, Ally was arrived at the studio. After speaking with Tim about what they wanted for the character's make-up, she met the entire crew and started applying make-up on her good friend. After she was done, Eleanor hugged her before exiting the room and going to shoot her first scene of the day. After 15 minutes she was starting her second scene.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: A nice cup of tea and a very depp conversation**

The next 2 weeks were almost the same as the first day. Besides hanging with Ally she was starting to develop a nice friendship with Keira and Jackson Rathbone, sometimes hanging with all 3 of them at the same time. Johnny was being really nice to her nonetheless, always helping her when she needed. They were having a lot more scenes together now then on their 1st week there.

On the next week, they flew all the way to England to shoot some scenes. It was Eleanor's first time at that country. They arrived at London's airport on an autumnal, rainy morning. A car was already waiting outside for them but not before they were asked for some autographs and pics with a large number of fans who had been waiting for them to arrive. After spending sometime with the fans they all jumped into the cars. Once they got at the hotel, they did the check-in and went to their designated rooms. It was a room for each one of them but Eleanor wanted Ally to stay with her so they ended up sharing Eleanor's room.

"Oh Ellie, this is so great! It's been so wonderful since you got me this job."- Ally told Eleanor, starting to unpacking her stuff.

"I know, it's mind blowing. What do you think about going on a little shopping spree? We have the rest of the day for ourselves."

"Yeah, invite Keira to come with us. She must know all the right places to go."

"OK, I'm texting her right now."- she said, starting a new text message on her cell phone. Keira said she'd come with them and when they were done with unpacking their suitcases, they met Keira at the hotel lobby and left. The three girls shopped til they dropped and ended their afternoon sitting at a cafe, having tea and chatting.

"So, Ally tell us. What's with you and Mr. Rathbone?"- Keira wanted to know.

"I-I don't know yet. We're just friends, I guess..."

"For now... And what about you and Johnny boy"- Keira asked Eleanor, making her almost choke on her tea. "What? I think he's starting to develop a little crush on you."

"Keira, we're just good friends. He'd never see me in that way.

"I've seen the way he looks at you and stares when you're not watching, the way he talks to you and compliments you or even the way he acts when he's around you, Eleanor!"

"Yeah, he's not like that with me or Keira and we're his friends too."- Ally backed Keira up.

"I've never noticed any of that. He's just being nice, that's all."

"If that's the way you want to put it, fine. But, I think you're really missing the point here."

"Whatever... I'm too young for him, anyway."

"You're admitting you like him?"

"I am not! I don't like him and never will! He's like a brother to me and that's all he'll ever be to me."

"Haha, you love Johnny!"- Keira teased, making Ally bust in laughs.

"Stop it! I don't love him!"

"Oh my gosh! She's totally in love with him! She's in denial, though..."


End file.
